


Is it Mindscape or Dream Realm? (One-shots taking requests)

by RavenKid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenKid/pseuds/RavenKid
Summary: I'm bored I have five to seven story ideas but, I get easily uninterested so I'll be doing one-shots while also taking requests for now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Is it Mindscape or Dream Realm? (One-shots taking requests)

Hey everyone, this is a one-shots book because I can't actually commit to any actual story I have so I thought maybe one-shots would help also keep in mind I won't exactly update often because uninterests hits me like a truck after I make a few chapters so that's that. I do have a few guideline rules because everyone has a few guideline rules.

I will NOT write:

\- Abusive relationship dynamics   
\- Shipping Minors  
\- Incest  
\- Disgusting kinks ( Ex: piss/scat kink)  
\- If creators have stated they are uncomfortable with being shipped  
  


I am iffy on writing:  
\- Rape/Non Consensual   
\- Harmful Kinks (Ex: Choking)

Anything I will write if requested of me so give me some suggestions I already have a few ideas of my own. Also there are going to be some creators that haven't exactly stated that they are uncomfortable with being shipped and I would also like to say that,

I am not shipping real people I am only shipping their personas as characters those who ship actual creators, and think it's okay to force that on said creators are no okay and should be stopped. I don't ship real life people just the personification of their characters and that it all if creators flat out say that they don't like to be shipped character or not I will absolutely take it down but for now it stays up.

Also I really love DreamNoblade so if you don't like that and intend to send hate please leave, but to those who stay I will try my best to do other ships but I really love the Dreamnoblade ship so there will mainly be that in this one shots book sorry.

AUs that I have/will do:

-God AUs

-Villain AUs

-Mafia AUs

-Family AUs

-SCP AUs

-Cyberpunk AUs

-Hogwarts AUs

-Royal AUs

All of them seem self explanatory to my eyes but there are some AUs you all can go off of If you so wish, but yeah there ya go give me requests so I can give y'all some food. 


End file.
